Desire
by LyaraCR
Summary: Kadaj deseja. Remnantcest, PWP; KXLXY


**A**penas mais um PWP das Old que eu encontrei vasculhando aqui. Hoje estou desenterrando bastante coisa, até! Espero que gostem!

...

Kadaj adentrou o apartamento feito uma tempestade. Estava transtornado com o que quer que fosse, e não se importou nem mesmo em falar com Sephiroth, na sala com alguns amigos da Shin-Ra. Passou direto. Seus passos foram largos até seu próprio quarto, até sua sacada. Se sentia sufocado. O que vira instantes atrás o fizera atingir um grau de insanidade alto demais para que pudesse suportar sem ruir.

Fechou-se. Tinha a urgência de se tocar, sua respiração estava tão acelerada e errática quanto seus batimentos, sua boca seca e o cheiro daquele momento ainda entorpecendo seus sensos. Fechou os olhos, deixando-se escorrer pela parede, desfazer-se de seu cinto, dos botões de sua calça, de seus pudores...

Gemeu, baixo, rouco, contido. Ainda podia se lembrar claramente de cada mísero detalhe, mesmo que houvesse presenciado por apenas meros segundos... E não, sabia que não se tratava de uma alucinação, porque eles não estariam juntos, ali, daquele modo estranho que se comportavam o tempo todo em casa se fosse apenas uma "miragem"...

_O vestiário da academia do prédio estava tomado por uma nuvem de fumaça densa demais para ser normal. Provavelmente alguém havia deixado um dos chuveiros abertos propositalmente. Com sua mochila, andou alguns passos local adentro. Havia um tipo de som, uma música baixa, pesada, e o fundo da sala das duchas estava escuro, envolto numa penumbra promissora demais. Curioso como só ele, deixou-se, pouco a pouco espreitar. Haviam vozes ali, dava pra saber. E era engraçado, porque podia jurar que eram vozes conhecidas. Temeu por um instante. Deveria estar louco. Talvez treinar tanto tivesse destroçado com sua sanidade. _

_Sorriu de canto. Podia ver ao longe dois corpos, um deles tentando escapar, risinhos perversos, centenas de provocações baratas... E então viu, longos fios prateados, um corpo alto, esguio... E então ouviu, ouviu o nome que outrora tivera certeza de ouvir..._

— _Loz!_

_A voz familiar exclamou. Seu coração falhou uma batida. Sua pele se arrepiou completamente. Colou-se à parede, observando, uma mão ante os lábios, olhos atentos, um tanto quanto arregalados... Não podia acreditar. Só podia ser um trocadilho malicioso do destino, porque não, isso não poderia estar acontecendo..._

— _Loz! Não!_

_Ele exclamou outra vez, e um baque surdo se fez presente no instante seguinte, seguido de um gemido alto. A visibilidade estava ruim. Avançou mais alguns passos e, finalmente, com clareza, pôde ter seu choque. Seus dois irmãos, ali, corpos colados, bocas coladas, sob o jato de água quente... E Loz arremetia com tanta brutalidade! _

_Desejou, não pôde negar. Desejou estar ali, com eles, com __**os dois**__ ao mesmo tempo, servindo-os ou sendo servido por eles. Mordeu a própria mão e só teve tempo de recuperar suas forças, saindo daquele local o mais rápido possível._

Respirar estava sendo uma tarefa árdua demais, principalmente depois que saíra do quarto. Olhar para as caras deles, para os gestos sugestivos, para a noite... E sentia, havia algo estranho nos olhares destinados à sua pessoa... Se sentia um tanto quanto assustado, curioso... E desejava, ainda. Provavelmente dava para sentir sua aura luxuriosa de certa distância, tamanha era sua vontade de voltar para seu quarto, para seus pensamentos, loucuras e se trancar.

Andou até a cozinha, alcançou um copo. Precisava beber qualquer coisa forte antes que Sephiroth voltasse, precisava se manter naquele estado de transe, incrementar, dar um propulsor à sua loucura...

— Kadaj?

Uma voz macia se fez presente, perto demais, pesada demais. Seu ato-reflexo consistiu em soltar o copo, e o som do vidro se estilhaçando o atormentou ainda mais. Olhou em volta. Yazoo tinha uma regata preta mal vestida, amassada, encobrindo uma parte consideravelmente marcada por hematomas em seu abdômen, os cabelos traduzindo-se em desordem e o resto, impediu-se de reparar. Sentiu uma dor gélida em sua mão. Olhou para baixo, notando o corte na mesma.

— Droga...

Praguejou. Quando sentiu o toque do mais velho, quem viera averiguar os danos e prestar socorro, foi como se houvesse se desligado do mundo. Soube que alguns instantes haviam se passado quando ouviu uma espécie de indagação, acompanhada da dor cortante e de algo que o deixou ainda mais atordoado, se possível.

— Vai passar, okay?!

E então aqueles lábios finos se colaram à sua mão, sugando, os olhos tão verdes quanto os seus mantendo contato...

— Yazoo, eu...

Tentou formar alguma frase coerente, inútil. Ele apenas o abandonou ali, sentimentos confusos, um corte e a necessidade de entender as palavras que sequer ouvira.

Seus passos o guiaram para onde o outro provavelmente estaria, deparou-se com a porta aberta, um corpo no carpete felpudo, uma garrafa, um sorriso escarninho, pesado demais até mesmo para o rosto dele.

— O que quer de mim?

Perguntou, irritadiço. Não suportava aquela expressão no rosto do mais velho. Era como se ele soubesse que havia sido visto e sequer se importasse. Era como se gostasse daquilo, daquele joguinho mental doentio...

— Eu não sei... Talvez apenas queira.

— O que? — indagou, entrando, passo a passo — O que você quer?

— O mesmo que você parece querer...

Dito isso, tomou uma golada do que quer que fosse e seu sorriso aumentou consideravelmente, causando um arrepio considerável no mais novo. Havia alguém às suas costas, sabia. Quis correr. Tentou. Inútil. Braços fortes se apoderaram de sua forma esguia. Gritou rouco, e o sorriso que viu adornando a face séria de Loz o fez praticamente se entregar. Não conseguiu conter as palavras impróprias que proferiu quando ele mordeu seu ombro e o tomou pelo pulso, arrastando até o outro, atirando-o sobre o corpo assentado de Yazoo, quem lhe tomou os cabelos.

— Por que se assustou tanto?

Os olhos estranhamente expressivos procuraram pela resposta, ainda que silenciosa, enquanto os dedos longos exploravam o corpo inerte. Loz riu alto, mas não um riso comum. Era pesado, um tanto quanto promissor.

— Acho que ele não aguenta. Acho que vai surtar, Yazoo...

— Parem! — o mais novo exclamou — Vocês vão me enlouquecer com esse absurdo!

— Claro que vamos! Você quer tanto quanto nós.

— Não, Loz, não sabe o que estou dizendo.

Foi a vez de Yazoo rir.

— Ah, ele sabe, e se disser mais uma vez que não quer, vai ter que nos explicar por que é que seu corpo pede tanto!

O mais novo calou-se. Não sabia o que poderia vir a seguir. Teve medo por um momento. Jamais havia pensado em se enrolar com seus irmãos antes daquele episódio, mas no entanto parecia algo tão deliciosamente interessante!

Loz se assentou às costas de Kadaj e o tomou para seu colo, um braço forte ao redor da cintura, a outra mão puxando Yazoo pelos cabelos, tomando-o os lábios num beijo voraz, arrancando um gemido dele, outro de Kadaj, simultâneos. Teve certeza de que surtaria... O corpo menor contra o seu estava tão quente quanto seus pensamentos impróprios a respeito de tudo.

Sentiu arrepios frios percorrendo seu corpo, pensamentos quentes não ajudavam sua respiração. Sabia que queria sentir os toques, mas o medo não dava espaço para a coragem.

— Kadaj, vamos contar até dez. Se você não tirar suas roupas por vontade própria terá um pequeno castigo.

Sua respiração falhou ao ouvir aquilo sentindo Loz o jogar no meio do quarto, tirando uma câmera de um lugar qualquer e mirando em sua direção. O pavor lhe subiu à garganta quando aquela voz começou a contagem de um jeito lento e tortuoso, provocante, promissor, e sua postura se enrijeceu, sua mente fugindo de seu corpo, com a certeza de que se daria mal.

— 10... 9...

O que faria agora? Estava perdido, em confusão. Sair correndo dali? Se fosse rápido o suficiente para tentar outra vez, talvez conseguisse, mas se falhasse poderia ser — e seria —pior. Se submeter? Tinha orgulho o bastante para não fazer isso, mesmo que quisesse, mesmo que seu corpo pedisse.

— 8... 7... 6...

Sentiu aquela voz muito próxima do seu ouvido, arrepiando sua pele ainda mais, se é que era possível.

— Se eu fosse você, irmãozinho, tirava, e rápido... Seu tempo tá acabando...

Advertiu Yazoo, mordiscando o ombro de Loz, engatinhando em seguida na direção do mais novo, ajoelhando-se frente à ele, as mãos em sua calça de tecido leve, puxando lentamente, de modo instintivo. Os olhos nem tão inocentes pareciam ainda um tanto quanto chocados. Mas ele tocou os fios longos, fechando-os e deixando com que ele fizesse o que cedo ou tarde faria.

— Bom menino...

Disse Loz, deixando a câmera sobre qualquer coisa e vindo na direção de Kadaj, antes mesmo que o mesmo pudesse raciocinar, tomando seus lábios, arrancando-lhe um gemido. Yazoo havia se colado às suas costas e sua camisa já não mais existia, e então o mesmo marcava seu pescoço sem piedade... Sentia os dois corpos alterados, sentia-se enlouquecendo, sentia suas unhas curtas se cravando na pele de Loz e o agarre forte do mesmo em seus quadris... Tentou raciocinar e afastá-los, mas não teve forças o bastante.

— Parem!

Tentou, ah, como tentou. Loz tomou seu corpo, agora estava sendo carregado para qualquer lugar e só notou onde realmente estava quando suas costas bateram contra a cama. Estava fora do ar, ou quase. Era difícil entender as coisas... Era muito difícil quando se tinha dois corpos sobre o seu, quando estes corpos se misturavam ao seu, quando se entregava sem restrições ou pudores...

Fechou os olhos sem saber se aquilo era real ou não. Sentia tantas coisas... Tá, era fato que poderia se tratar da bebida, mas ainda assim, tinha quase certeza de que era real. Ouvia as vozes, mas não podia de todo ver. Sua visão estava turva, e seu corpo ainda mais alterado. Não teve mais noção. Só quis sentir, sentir e sentir...

De repente, se viu no colo do mais velho, e um ardor forte em seu corpo, queimando de modo delicioso, fazendo com que se arqueasse, e piorando, piorando... Pouco sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas tinha ainda dois corpos colados ao seu, e ouvia muitas coisas, e tinha a boca tomada por ambos muitas e muitas vezes...

Gritou. Alto. Sem medo ou noção. Aquela sensação o havia feito perder o pouco de sanidade que lhe restava, e agora subia e descia, procurando por mais, ouvindo Loz gemer, rouco, ouvindo Yazoo mal conter-se. Sabia que eles estavam tão perdidos quanto estava, e o calor dos corpos não ajudava muito a recuperar quaisquer resquícios de sanidade.

O ritmo aumentou, muito. Era algo quase que insano, e era tão delicioso! Não parariam por nada, e mesmo querendo levar aquilo adiante por toda uma eternidade, sabiam-se perto demais do fim da linha.

Kadaj sentiu seu coração disparar ainda mais, pensou que morreria. Mas não, não morreu. Sentiu-se contrair e esvair contra o abdômen de Loz, enquanto a voz de Yazoo, incontida, finalmente, transmitia tudo o que contivera durante todo o momento. O último a finalmente atingir o ápice foi Loz. E então, o corpo do mais novo foi abandonado, para então ser deitado entre os outros dois, numa espécie de abraço que os levou ao mundo dos sonhos enquanto as respirações e os batimentos se acalmavam pouco a pouco.

Kadaj ainda tentou pensar algumas coisas, mas era fato que teria consciência de tudo só quando acordasse, só quando o sol estivesse de volta. Até lá, ficaria preso nesse limbo, nesse misto de sonho/realidade incompreensível em certo ponto.

...

Espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
